Percy's sickness
by KryptoniteWater22
Summary: Percy is sick. Annabeth stopped by his house and took care of him. They both talked about their nicknames such as Wise Girl & Seaweed Brain. They both shared their night together.


Percy is in bed. He is watching the stars from his window. His room is like a mess when he last left for Camp-Half Blood. He was in his blue cozy sheets so he can recover from his illness soon. When he is about to sleep there was a knock on his bedroom door. His mother just came in the room with Annabeth. Annabeth wore a purple checkered pattern, she wore her jeans that have some dazzles on it and her long and beautiful blonde hair was on a braid.

"So how are you doing?" Annabeth asked while smiling.

"Well, I feel a lot better now" Percy said in reply. Annabeth blushed for a moment.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone. And Percy, honey, take your medicine now. Annabeth help him to take it." Sally said while leaving with a charming smile on her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Jackson." As Annabeth said it, Sally went out the bedroom door leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in his room.

"Where's your medicine?" Annabeth asked.

"Over there." Percy pointed near his tall closet.

Annabeth went over where Percy has pointed out where the medicine is. She found it. It was in a clear white pill case there were different sections of medicines like vitamins, allergies, etc.

"Ouch!" Percy said in pain

"What hurts?" Annabeth said in care. So much care that she almost dropped the pill case.

"My head just hurts, ouch!"

"Can't you just use the water to heal your headache and your fever?" Annabeth approached Percy carefully like something was wrong.

"I tried, but it won't work. I guess it only works whenever I have an open wound"

"Which one?" Annabeth asked as soon she has prepared the water and the pills for Percy to drink.

"That one" Percy pointed to a pill which has a line in the middle and it was white like a pearl and it has some spots like it was just some dirt.

"Open up, _Seaweed Brain_" Percy opened his mouth and Annabeth has put the pill in his mouth and gave Percy the glass of water so he can drink. The pill was hard to make it go down because Percy kept on drinking the glass of water like the pill was just some bubblegum that wasn't meant for swallowing.

"Do you think it is a really good time to call me _Seaweed Brain_?" Percy was setting aside the empty glass and the pill case on the nearest table.

"Why? Don't you like that nickname anymore?"

"Well, compare it to yours _Wise Girl_" Percy debated

"Well your nickname has something in common with your father the god of the seas"

"Does it really have to compare with the word _Brain?_" Percy asked with confidence

"It's not comparing actually. All that I am saying is that _Seaweed Brain _means that you have the intelligence of the water"

"You really are a _Wise Girl _aren't you?"

Annabeth blushed. "Yes, I am."

"So because of these nicknames, we fell for each other?"

"No, not really, no"

"Then, how did we fell for each other?" Percy asked pretending he doesn't know

"We fell for each other because of this-" Annabeth leaned closer to Percy and kissed him. The stars were shining so bright perfect for this night. Like they were on a cloud floating in the sky with the stars as their source of light. The moon was so beautiful and Percy reminded the moon as Annabeth.

They both stopped kissing. "Oh yeah. I remember" Percy lied

"You liar, you already knew it before I even got here" Annabeth had a grin on her face

"Maybe you should go home tonight because it's getting late" Percy doesn't know why he had said that. He hated Annabeth to leave his bedroom.

"Can I just sleep up there?" Annabeth pointed at the upper bunk bed. Percy almost forgotten about he had a bunk bed as a bed.

"I think it's quite messy because nobody sleeps there"

"Nobody sleeps there _yet_" Annabeth smirked and started to remove her shoes and she went up. She removed the stuff that Percy had on his bed. She placed them on a small box where Percy's old CDs were used to be.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:30"

"Then let's start sleeping. Good night _Wise Girl_"

"Good night, _Seaweed Brain_"

After they said Goodnight their eyes were just open. Both of them were staring at the window were the stars and the moon are brightly seen. Percy's nightshade lamp was still on, and that lamp's light just affected Percy not Annabeth. Both of them were smiling and tried hard to wake themselves up because they thought it was a dream but it wasn't all is true; Percy is sick, they kissed, they have good times & they are now sleeping with one another.


End file.
